prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
If These Dolls Could Talk
If These Dolls Could Talk is the 24th episode in the Season 2 of Pretty Little Liars. Synopsis The episode opens with Spencer dreaming about having a conversation with Alison in her living room. She tells Spencer she's sorry about not telling her Jason was her brother too, and that she's glad the girls "haven't given up." Ali also warns her not to miss what is right in front of her. Spencer wakes up to Melissa pointing out the side door has been open all night. She looks over at two prescription bottles, wondering whether it had only been a dream or perhaps she actually had talked to Ali. Spencer is worried she is losing it. Emily tells Spencer in the past she has also had a conversation with Alison that felt real; that maybe they won't be able to sleep until the figure out what really happened the night Ali died. Emily gets a grouchy text from Maya who is mad she told her parents that she ran away. Ashley hears a phone ringing and finds out about Hanna's secret phone, which Mona had given her. Hanna explains Mona needs to be able to reach her 24/7, which Ashley finds hard to believe. Mona walks in, picking up Hanna for school. Ashley gives her a warning and hands the phone back to her, suggesting she should sleep over if the crisis is really that bad. Mona then pays Mrs. Marin a compliment before leaving for school. Aria shows up to Ezra's office with coffee. Ezra tells Aria he's worried about the fallout from him not taking the job Byron lined up for him. She tries to assuage his fears and reminds him her dad is not all that powerful, then tries to take his mind off things with a kiss. Toby walks by Jenna's room as she prepares to take off the bandage covering her surgically repaired eye. He tries to convince her to wait until after school, but she's too excited, and wants his face to be the first she sees. She removes the bandage and begins to weep as Toby says "I'm so sorry." At school, Spencer finds out that Alison and "A" had been communicating via newspaper classified ads and had planned to meet in person. The girls realize the meeting place was on Spruce Street, near the creepy doll hospital. Just then, Jenna and Toby approach them. Hanna gets jumps right to the chase, bluntly asking if Jenna can see or not. She shakes her head no and she says that Hanna saving her made her realize that people can grow, so now it's her turn. She is sorry and she wants to move on.Jenna then apologizes for hating them and for holding a grudge. She goes on to say she's never been the person they really needed to fear and walks away. The girls discuss what just transpired. Aria believes Jenna to be sincere, but Emily doesn't buy her story, thinking she must be as angry as ever if the surgery failed. They ponder who Jenna may have been referring to, guessing Garrett, or Melissa. Spencer believes Ali had the answer and decides they must retrace her steps if they ever want to figure it out. Mona marches up to Hanna in the hall, upset about the latest hex, er, text from "A" that says if she doesn't break up "Hanna and her hottie" she'll go back to being "a junior high nottie." Hanna lets slip she thinks Jenna may be sending the texts and mentions going to Brookhaven later. Before Mona can find out more details, Caleb shows up. When Hanna invites Mona to hang out with them that evening, Caleb doesn't look thrilled. Mona can't make it anyway, but promises to be there afterwards for their slumber party. While leaving her mother a note on her desk, Aria finds what looks to be a boarding school application in Vermont that Byron has faxed to Ella with instructions to send over Aria's transcript. The girls go to the doll store in Brookhaven. Aria vents about her father and boarding school. They run into the owner, an older woman named Martha. They ask if anyone had ever bought a voodoo doll (the same as one Alison received), but Martha says they don't sell those. Inside they speak with a creepy young boy named Seth, who apparently has a "gift" that allows him to see things that haven't happened yet. He tells them that Alison was in the store two summers ago looking for a voodoo doll. He said he warned her against it, since a man and a woman with dark hair were trying to hurt her. The couple was not Jenna and Garrett as the woman was not blind. Martha sends him upstairs, but on his way out he says he's sorry for what happened to Alison, specifically citing her cause of death. The girls are visibly freaked out. Later that night, the girls argue about the validity of Seth's claims. Spencer comes clean about her parents' belief that her sister could have had something to do with Alison's death. She also tells them about Jason being her brother. The girls are stunned. Spencer doesn't know what to think, but she knows Melissa had motive and opportunity to kill Ali. Aria comes home to find her mom folding laundry in her room. She angrily brings up the boarding school application, accusing her and Byron of trying to ruin her life. Ella tries to explain that it's not only about Ezra; she believes Aria is being bullied and needs to be kept safe. Aria believes Ella's heart might be in the right place, but Byron is only trying to punish her. Aria hints at having the ability to hurt Byron's career by revealing his past affair with his grad student. Spencer comes home to find Melissa writing thank you notes for her baby shower. Melissa asks about the bag in Spencer's room and accuses her of acting jumpy. Spencer tells her the truth - that Jason gave her the bag of Ali's things. Melissa suggest she donate the morbid items to charity. Spencer then confronts her the video from the night of Ali's disappearance, asking for an explanation. Melissa barely reacts, then accuses Spencer of stealing the video from Ian. Spencer tells her their parents also suspected Melissa may have done something to Ali, but Melissa denies it, reminding her half the town wanted Ali to disappear. Spencer says she thinks the police need to see the video, which leads Melissa to mentioning that she's seen some interesting videos of her and her friends that make them look pretty bad (possibly referring to The Jenna Thing) and invite police suspicion. At school the next day, the girls tell Spencer they think Melissa is bluffing. Spencer isn't so sure. Hanna decides enough is enough. They will trick Melissa into texting them, proving she is "A" once and for all. Hanna asks Caleb to help with the plan to trap "A." He does not like the idea, especially since it involves Mona, but ultimately agrees. Aria visits Ella in her classroom. Ella tells Aria the boarding school idea has been shelved "for the moment." She says it had nothing to do with her threat. Ella tells Aria she can't even recognize her anymore, turning on her own family. She is ashamed and isn't sure whether their family can ever return to what it used to be. Emily watches Melissa as she runs errands while Mona and Caleb pull up to a curb nearby. They make awkward small talk until Mona explains that though neither of them want to be there, they are doing it for Hanna. She describes how her close friendship with Hanna changed once Caleb entered the picture and admits that she had been jealous of their relationship. Emily texts Mona "Showtime," and they proceed to make out as Melissa walks out of a building. Caleb pulls away, but Mona assures him they are doing it "for Hanna" and kisses him again. Melissa definitely takes notice as she walks to her car. Hanna and Spencer wait in Hanna's bedroom for the text they know is coming. When it does, Hanna takes it as proof that Melissa is "A." Spencer looks stunned. Downstairs, Hanna packs up her laptop to bring to the police. Spencer has mixed feelings about turning in her own sister, but Hanna insists it is the right thing to do. Emily arrives after driving Caleb home and agrees with Spencer it may be wise to get more proof; that Jenna and Garrett could still be involved. Emily suggests they show Seth the video from Alison's room so he could point out the couple who wanted to hurt Ali. Hanna thinks the idea is nuts, but Spencer points out that Seth somehow knew how Alison died, which was never made public. Mona arrives interrupting their argument. She goes upstairs to shower and Hanna agrees not to tell Mona what's going on. Hanna agrees to stop by the doll store on the way to the police station. Aria lets herself into Ezra's apartment, surprised to find him there, not working late. She informs him that boarding school is off the table thanks to some nasty dirt she had to dig up that she would rather remain buried. He responds by telling her he's been fired and next Monday will be his last class. Toby tells Jenna he is irritated to see Garrett sitting in front of their house. She shows him the missing page from Alison's autopsy report, which she says she got from Garrett. Jenna thinks the police should have it, and asks Toby to take her to the police station. Hanna, Spencer and Emily find the door of the doll shop unlocked. The enter, calling out Martha's name. They find a box full of the voodoo dolls Martha claimed not to sell. The lights go out and a doll's voice begins chanting "Follow me, end up like me" on a loop. Instead of running away, the open a cupboard and find a bloody blonde doll half in a grave holding a shovel - recreating Alison's death! Things begin crashing to the floor around them as they try to run out, almost leaving Hanna's laptop in the process. Hanna grabs the laptop and gets out moments before the entire shelf comes crashing down. Ezra has been told by the school they are no longer offering his course, which he assumes is Byron's doing. Aria is angry, but Ezra tells her breaking up her family is not an option. His plan is to live with his parents for a while and start looking for a new job, more than likely outside of Rosewood. He tells her he loves her and kisses her. Still kissing, they peel away layers of clothing and move to the bed. The girls gather up all the items they are going to take to the police, including all of Ali's things. Spencer hopes the police can make sense of it and mentions her dream to Hanna when they hear a noise downstairs. Melissa and Garrett are in the kitchen. He helps her lift the package she picked up earlier and then they kiss. She assures him that there is no way Spencer is turning in the video, thinking that she scared her into keeping quiet. There is a knock at the door. Two detectives enter and they ask Garrett to surrender his weapon. They place him under the arrest for Alison DiLaurentis' murder. Melissa locks eyes with Spencer, who has witnessed the whole thing with Hanna and Emily from the stairs. Jenna sits at the vanity removing her makeup. She swats a fly dead with a newspaper and then smiles at herself in the mirror. It seems Jenna has lied to Toby and the girls about the outcome of the surgery. At the end, Martha tells "A" that while she kept her deal, the giant mess she has to clean up was much more than she bargained for. However, "A" hands Martha an envelope full of cash and a lollipop to Seth, who stares back uneasily. Main Cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery Yani Gellman as Garrett Reynolds Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin Dawn Didawick as Martha Maxwell Huckabee as Seth Dougald Park as Detective Notes *The episode's title "If These Dolls Could Talk" is an obvious play on the award-winning film title, "If These Walls Could Talk." Pictures PLLS02E24-01.jpg PLLS02E24-02.jpg PLLS02E24-03.jpg PLLS02E24-04.jpg PLLS02E24-05.jpg PLLS02E24-06.jpg PLLS02E24-07.jpg PLLS02E24-08.jpg PLLS02E24-09.jpg PLLS02E24-10.jpg PLLS02E24-11.jpg PLLS02E24-12.jpg Featured Music *"Too Pretty To Say Please" by The Wooden Birds (Aria brings Ezra coffee) *"Black and Blue" by Ingrid Michaelson (Hanna and Mona talk in the hall) *"Wicked Games" by Gemma Hayes '(during Ezria sex scene) *"Them There Eyes" by '''Kay Starr '(Jenna swats the fly on her mirror, revealing she can actually see) Memorable Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2